Candles produce both necessary and pleasurable effects. Flameless candles offer a safe means in contrast to traditional candles because they are often illuminated by a small bulb or light emitting diode (LED) rather than an open flame and pose less threat or a fire hazard, since the candle can be left unattended. The risk of open flames has caused many state and local governments to outlaw traditional candles inside public spaces, and many families have removed them from their homes. In addition to safety factors, the ease and convenience of operation and the reduced cost of flameless candles compared to traditional candles makes them an attractive alternative. Moreover, flameless candles are more environmentally friendly than traditional open flame candles, which release harmful toxins and oils into the air. Flameless candles also last for years, meaning that the user does not have to replace them constantly following use, which creates less waste.
Various types of flarrieless candles exist, including tea candles, votive candles, pillar candles or other types of candles. Flameless candles can simulate the flickering effect of a real candle without the danger of an open flame. Some such techniques, for example, are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,616,308, 9,447,937, and 9,068,706. Flameless candles may include various parts, including a lamp, battery contacts, and a switch. Some may even be operated by remote control devices.
One drawback of flameless candles is that the lamp, bulb or LED is not that attractive as an open flame because they do not provide a realistic flame appearance. Thus, a need still exists for flameless candles that have more realistic appearances.